Project Elimination
by chikidee100
Summary: Bex is sent on a mission the spring of her junior year. It starts well, but then things start to fall apart. Bex must throw caution to the winds, and do whatever it takes to saver her mission - and her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

**POV: **Bex

**Summary:** The CIA has discovered a new threat: a group of people who have collected various nuclear weapons from around the world, and are set on destroying the United States. They request the help from the Gallagher Girls, asking their best students to be sent to the estates of various suspects, assuming they would draw less suspicion. Cammie and Bex are the only juniors chosen, but they are sent to trail different suspects! Bex is sent to a rich woman's house to be a maid by the name of Elvira Fanning. Her mission starts well, but when a certain manservant shows up, and Eugenia Wilkins, the suspect, begins to suspect something is up, Bex must throw caution to the wind, and do whatever it takes to save her mission – and her heart.

I never meant to fall in love. Really, I didn't. But nothing about Grant is ordinary. Ha. Just like nothing about me is ordinary. Anyway, the point is, I, Rebecca "Bex" Baxter, fell in love with Grant Nash. I know, crazy, right? But bear with me. I didn't mean to. Well, ok. I'll be honest for once. I _sort of_ didn't mean to.

It all started the first day of the second term of our junior year at the Gallagher Academy, when my roommate Cammie and I were called to the Headmistress's office. It just so happens that's Cammie's mom. Anyway, I was thinking something along the lines of, well, maybe there's another new student or something. But did you really think it would be that simple. After all, I go to spy school.

When we walked in, Cam's mom motioned for us to take a seat. So I did.

"I knew this would happen someday," she said to us. "I just didn't think it would be so soon. The CIA has enlisted the help of the Gallagher Girls in a new mission. And this one really is a matter of life and death. Not just for you, or for the suspect, or any other agents working on the project. No, this mission is life or death for the entire population of the United States. A group of terrorists inside the nation has gotten a hold of major nuclear weapons from around the world. And they are going to use them on us, on the nation. Unless we stop them." I gaped. Even four and a half years of spy school couldn't have prepared me for that. I looked over and saw Cammie gaping too. "They have chosen six agents from our school. Four of them are seniors. You are the other two." If my jaw could drop anymore than it already had, it would have done so then.

"But, Headmistress Morgan," I stuttered. She smiled a grim smile.

"I know you must think I'm kidding, Rebecca, but I'm not. Really. On a much lighter note, this is not only an amazing opportunity, but also a great honor. For the CIA to choose four _students_ to complete their mission, and two of them being juniors…it's amazing." I nodded, trying to let it sink in. She reached under her desk and brought out two identical folders, except for two words on the front of each. The one in front of me said Rebecca Baxter. I nearly fainted. My first official mission folder!

"These are your covers," Cam's mom said, nodding to the two folders. "Memorize them well. You are being sent to the estates of two suspects. You are to find out all you can about them, their relationship with the terrorists, and what they know about what the weapons are and where they are being stored. You are to meet a group of CIA agents at the airport in New York two days from now. Be ready." I took that to mean we were dismissed, so I picked up my folder and left, hearing Cammie behind me. We hardly spoke the entire way back to our room.

"Can you believe it?" Cam whispered to me. I don't know why, but it just seemed wrong to talk about it in normal tones. I shook my head as I unlocked the door to our room.

For some reason, I couldn't help thinking that my top-secret spy training was no longer about tests.

**A/N:** This is only my third story, so please be nice. It will get better. I hope. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much for anybody who reviewed. Here is the second chapter.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

As soon as I opened the door, Macey and Liz were upon us.

"What did she want?" Liz was practically shouting. Macey was right behind her. I shook my head.

"It's," I looked at Cammie, wonder what she was thinking about this whole thing. She nodded slightly, and I let her tell the story. When she was done, Liz and Macey were sitting on Macey's bed, gaping, like I knew they would.

"But, you're _students!_" Liz protested. "They're not allowed to send you on missions. Are they?" I knew what Liz was thinking this was too out of the ordinary to be true. She was willing it not to be true. And I have to say, so was I, but for a totally different reason.

"Macey?" I said, staring at my friend, willing her to say something. She blinked.

"Wow." One word. I sighed. Unfortunately, Liz wasn't done.

"What are their names? Your suspects?" She was heading for her computer. Oh no. I opened my folder.

"Eugenia Wilkins," I said, trying to picture my suspect from her name. Like me, Cammie had look of concentration on her face as she opened her folder and said, "Therese Calonita". It took Liz exactly half an hour to locate Eugenia's name.

"She lives on an estate called Open Acres in Washington. She's single, and has an extensive staff." I nodded, silently thanking her for the information. It took Liz another half hour to locate Therese's name. "She lives on an estate called Océano de Césped in Southern Texas. She's also single." Cammie nodded. I caught her eye, and a look of understanding passed between us. We both knew this was Liz's way of trying not to show how nervous she was for us. And I have to admit, I was nervous too.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short. They are all mostly going to be shorter, though. Now, there's a little button down there labeled Review. You know you want to press it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok. I present to you the one, the only, third chapter of _Project Elimination_. Sorry. Dramatic speech over.

The next morning, a white van pulled up outside the mansion. I listened silently during breakfast, as girls jabbered away about what it was there for. Then, when Cam's mom made the announcement about the six girls going on a real mission, everyone was silent for a while. Then I listened again. Only this time, they were jabbering about – me.

"I wish they would just shut up," Cammie whispered to me. She looked nervous, which is something Cammie rarely is, but I think she had a good reason that day. For the record, I was nervous too. I nodded. We _could_ shut them up, but it was probably totally illegal (what I was planning on, anyway), and also against the unspoken rules of the sisterhood. So.

After Cam and I left breakfast early (neither of us ate much), we hiked up to our rooms, got our bags, and hiked back down the stairs to the entrance hall, where the teachers were waiting for us. We stood in front of them as they came forward one by one.

Madame Dabney was first. "Girls, I've taught you almost everything I know in the art of culture and assimilation. My only request is that you use what I have taught you on your mission." Cammie and I nodded, and Professor Buckingham stepped forward.

"What I have taught you won't be of as much use as some things you have been taught here, but do not forget anything. It could come in handy." Cammie and I nodded again, while Mr. Smith stepped forward.

"Cultures of the World is one of the most important classes taught at the Gallagher Academy. Use what I have taught you well, and you will do well." Finally, Mr. Solomon stepped forward as Cammie and I nodded again.

"Ladies, what I have taught you in three semesters is probably the most important thing you will use on your mission. I won't go into details, but everything I have taught you will be used on this mission, I can assure you. Good luck." Cammie and I nodded one last time, and Cam's mom ushered us out the door to the waiting van. She hugged Cam goodbye, and nodded toward me. Cammie and I climbed up into the van. We watched her as the van pulled away, and she became smaller and smaller, until we couldn't see her at all. I couldn't help thinking that maybe this was the last time I'd ever see her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here's the fourth chapter. I hope you like it!!

When we arrived in New York, the CIA agents driving the van dropped us off at our hotel. We went straight up to our room, not bothering to check in. Cammie sat down on her bed and looked at me, and I realized we hadn't really had that much time alone since we learned about the mission.

"How do you feel about it?" She didn't say what, but I already knew.

"Nervous, I guess. Sort of excited. Amazed mostly. Why do you think they would choose students to go, instead of agents?"

She smiled grimly. "Bex, we're agents too, now." I nodded. We sat there a while silently. I don't know what Cammie was thinking, but I was thinking of all the good times we'd had. I was trying not to think about when the next time I would see her would be.

The next morning, as we were eating breakfast, the van pulled up outside the hotel. We climbed back in, and it drove away. I stared out the window at the streets of New York, flashing by as we headed for the airport. So many thoughts were running through my head, I couldn't name just one.

Two hours later, we were in the airport, waiting for our planes. My flight was announced first. I stood up. Suddenly, Cammie jumped up from the bench and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back, trying to tell her she was my best friend in the world, all in that hug. Finally she let go, and I walked away, not wanting to look back.

The flight seemed a lot longer than it was. About halfway through, it started raining. I watched the drops run down the window by my seat. Unwillingly, I started thinking of Grant, wondering if he still felt anything for me. He hadn't contacted me, so he probably didn't. Macey could tell me, but she wasn't there. I tried to think of other things, like how this was what I always wanted to do with my life. This was what I'd been trained to do. All those years of P&E, CoveOps, Culture and Assimilation, COW, Espionage history, everything I'd ever been taught, I had been taught to prepare me for this moment. But it didn't work. My thoughts kept straying back to the only guy who ever made me feel something other than annoyance (Mr. Solomon and Mr. Smith and my dad don't count because that's kind of their job, as teachers and a father). I sighed. Why does my life have to be so complicated?

**A/N:** Ok, this one is short too, and there's not a lot of talking, but it's kind of important to the storyline, so please bear with me. Review please!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ok. I finally have the next chapter up! This is where Bex first meet her suspect, so it's kind of important. Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long.

I sat up straight in my seat as the plane began landing. I got off with the other passengers and looked around. An elderly woman was running toward me.

"Hello! You must be Elvira! I'm Yvonne Anders, the cook at Open Acres. Don't tell her I said this, but Ms. Wilkins can be rather irritable at times, so it's best to stay out of her way as much as possible. Now, dear, you'll be working in the kitchen with me." She rattled on as we walked toward a limo waiting in the parking lot. "This is Ronald, our chauffeur. He'll be driving us back to Open Acres."

I sat down on one of the seats. Yvonne filled me in on the estate, Eugenia Wilkins, and the other workers as Ronald drove us down a road bordered on either side by vast fields. Finally we reached a large manor with dozens of windows. Ronald drove us up a long driveway and into an enormous carriage house, which apparently served as the garage.

After we got out, Yvonne walked me up the walkway to the house, which was even bigger than I'd thought. She rang the bell, and a maid opened the door. Seeing Yvonne, she let us in and led us down the hallway to a large room filled with bright sunlight and expensive furniture. All my Culture & Assimilation lessons came back to me as I spied a tea tray on a nearby table. We sat down, and soon we were joined by a plump women wearing expensive clothing and jewelry. She had piercing blue eyes that seemed to follow me. She sat down gingerly on the edge of her seat.

"You must be Elvira Collins. I am Eugenia Wilkins, but you may call me Ma'am or Ms. Wilkins. Yvonne will have told you that you shall be working in the kitchens with her. The other workers will fill you in on how things work around here, so I will not waste my time explaining that to you. If you are caught snooping, stealing, or any way violating my privacy, respect, or property, you will be severely punished, maybe even dismissed. Good day." With that she stood up abruptly and left the room, never giving me a chance to talk.

Yvonne led me through the halls to the servant's quarters, where she showed me to my room. It was small, with a twin bed and a dresser, a table, a couch, and a radio. It only had one window. As soon as Yvonne left – with promises she would come back in half an hour to take me to the kitchen, I immediately checked the room for bugs. I mean, my employer _was_ part of a terrorist group set on destroying the United States, so I had to assume she was a spy too.

Don't get me wrong, I love spy work, but I had a feeling this was going to be a long mission, if I had to keep checking myself to make sure I left no traces of being a spy. Sigh.

­­­­­­­­­­

**A/N:** Sorry it's short. But it is important. I hope you like it, and I would really appreciate your reviews. You know you want to review…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Aaarg! If it weren't for school, I would have had this chapter up sooner. I really hate school sometimes. Anyway, here's chapter 6!

It was a long week, trying not to let anything slip. And by anything, I mean _**anything**_. I had to double-check my sentences before I said them, I had to remember all sorts of crazy stuff from my cover legen (think grandma's name, great-uncle's favorite sport, best friend's sister's dog's name, ect.). Even though I had been at spy school for four years, it was almost nothing like this. Which is bad. Because if four years at the most elite spy school in the world (except maybe- no, I wouldn't think about Grant) hadn't prepared me for this, then what would? Anyway, the point is, it was tough. But that doesn't mean _she_ won. I got some information out of her. Like how she frequently visits abandoned airports in southern Texas. I mean, how many people are _fascinated_ by abandoned airports?

I don't know how many times I wondered how Cammie was doing, and Liz and Macey, all the way back at Gallagher. And – I'll admit it – I thought of Grant some too. But not too much. Because a Gallagher Girl can _never_, I repeat _never,_ let a boy come between her and her mission. Even a Blackthorne Boy. Even if that Blackthorne Boy is Grant Nash.

At the end of that very long, tough week, all the staff members, myself included, were called to the garden. Apparently, we were going to be "Welcoming another staff member to Open Acres." We sat around for about ten minutes before Eugenia – I mean Ms. Wilkins – walked up, followed by (I hate to admit it) a very handsome boy. He looked about my age, maybe a junior or senior. He reminded me of someone, someone I had – no! It couldn't be true.

"Everyone, this is Zane Thomas, our new gardener. I expect you all to treat him with the kindness and respect he deserves. That is all. Thank you." Ms. Wilkins isn't one for excess words.

I stood up to leave, but then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "Hello. May I ask your name?" I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Spy training.

"My name is Elvira Collins, Mr. Thomas." If he thought he could trap me like that, he was wrong.

Yes, you read right. I had a hunch, no – more than a hunch, that Zane Thomas was not who he said he was. In fact, I was almost certain that Zane Thomas was a spy. It was a cover legend, I knew it was. But that's not what scared me. What scared me was who was using the cover. Because Zane Thomas was a cover legend for Grant Nash.

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Sorry about the cliffhanger. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I already have a lot of ideas for the next chapter, so it _should_ be up by Monday. Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here's the chapter I promised!! By the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome!!! Ok, I know I said by Monday, as in _before_ Monday, but I was busy, and couldn't finish it.

When I woke up the next morning, I thought about the dreams I had had that night. Most of them involved my relationship with Grant, before he left Gallagher. The last one, well, let's just say it was a nightmare. Not kidding.

Zane Thomas happened to corner me in the garden, while I was helping clean up the dishes from Mrs. Wilkins's garden lunch. My heart beat faster.

"Hello, _Elvira,_" He said my name so sarcastically that I knew he had figured out who I was. Which meant that I was sloppy. Why was I never a good spy when Grant was around? This time, though, I had a comeback.

"Long time no see, Grant. I'm guessing you're here for the same reason I am?" His smirk faltered. "That's right. I know who you are. You can't hide from the British Bombshell, Grant. Not when you gave me that name." He turned away slightly, before facing me again, the smirk firmly back on his face.

"Nice job, Bex. How do you plan on getting my mission out of me?" I blinked.

"Oh, I have my ways," I said, with more confidence than I felt. Inside, my heart was breaking. This was the moment I had dreamed about for a long time, the moment when I would see Grant again, but it wasn't going how I wanted it. Not at all. I decided to change the subject. "Why didn't you contact me?"

That's when it happened, the thing that scared me more than anything else I had ever experienced. For about two seconds, Grant looked sad. He looked vulnerable. He looked- well, he looked like he wanted to kiss me. "Believe me, Bex, I wanted to. I really did. But, I- I couldn't." He turned away before I could ask why. Suddenly, about half of my reasons for being mad at him flew out of my mind. He had wanted to contact me. He really had.

As I stood there watching him walk away, I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, things would work out between us. I grabbed a hold of that glimmer of hope, determined not to let go. Because I desperately wanted, no, _needed_ things to work out between us. More than I care to admit.

**A/N:** Ok, I know this chapter is like, Macey's-shortest-ultra-mini-skirt short, but bear with me. Was there enough Brant in it for you?? I hope so. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** At long last (really just a few days), I present to you the 8th chapter of Project Elimination! Hope you like it!

All week, Grant kept trying to talk to me, but I pretty much ignored him. I wasn't ready to talk. Not yet. Because I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. It's one thing to know a guy wanted to contact you. But it's an entirely different thing not to know why. Now, genius that I'm supposed to be, I eventually figured out that's probably what he wanted to talk about. So I decided to talk to him.

The next time he approached me was outside the dining room. No one else was around.

"Bex," he started. I stopped. He stared. "You're actually going to listen to me?" I nodded, and he went on. "You already know I wanted to contact you. I truly did. But I was with my parent's all summer in- well, that's classified. But I was with my parents, and we were really busy with spy stuff, and"- I cut him off.

"So you couldn't contact me from there, wherever you were?"

"No! For one thing, postage there is super-expensive. Next, have you ever tried getting an address out of a very reluctant Liz? I didn't think so. So by the time she even considered giving it to me, which she didn't, by the way, I thought you'd probably forgotten me."

I reached up to touch his cheek. He didn't move away. "Now I understand. But didn't you get any of my letters?" He jerked back.

"What letters?" I frowned.

"The thirteen letters I sent you over the summer!" I could feel my face getting hot. He looked angry now.

"Why are you lying to my face? I didn't get any letters!" I started to say something, but he stalked away. I sighed. Why did boys have to be so complicated?

~**~

The next week was one strange week. And that's coming from a girl who goes to a top-secret school for spies, so trust me, I've had some pretty strange weeks (Including the time Dr. Fibb's gravity-defying gas got loose, and all the students, teachers, security guards, ect. were floating around for a long time…but that's another story). It was also one of the worst weeks of my whole life. For one, Grant pretty much ignored me. He'd pass me and not even blink, which in itself is kind of heartbreaking.

It was strange because, well, the subject technically didn't do anything suspicious. And this lady is supposed to be helping a group of terrorists take over the United States (Codename: Project Elimination)!

Even if Grant was ignoring me, he wasn't far from my mind. Ever. Now, don't start about how Gallagher Girls shouldn't fall in love with boys. Even if they're Blackthorne Boys. Because I know. But even Liz (genius that she is), much less most regular people, hasn't learned how to calculate fate.

**A/N: **So, did you like it? If I get a lot of reviews, maybe I'll post the next chapter by Sunday!


	9. Author's Note

Sorry about the SUPER SUPER SUPER long wait. I gave up for a while, and I'm sorry, but I WILL be posting again soon. I hope. Maybe by Jan. 4, I don't know.

-chikidee100


End file.
